Tragedy Often Strikes
by SuriHoshigawa
Summary: A messy love story between Kaito and Lily, starting off with them first meeting, and Lily's knowledge of how slutty Kaito's beloved innocent girlfriend  Miku  really is. What will happen as these events unfold? A series of tragedy awaits. Rated M.


**This is a collaborative piece (started out as a roleplay). Make sure you understand that the parts are read in order. Kaito's POV, then Lily's. And Repeat.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloids, but if I did there'd be a lot of sexing going on. It'd be one giant ass orgy. 8I**

_**Side Note! **The " / beside words / " indicates that they are italicized. I was too lazy to edit any more, it was what, 6:12AM and I hadn't slept yet. 3 _

Kaito walked into the room, flowers in hand. "Miku?" He called, wondering where his ever present lover had gone. Maybe she was off with Gakupo or Len again. He wondered idly what they were doing, probably recording a new song or something. He laughed. PLacing the flowers in the counter, he went to the freezer, taking out some of his favorite ice cream and popping it open, sighing in pure bliss. "I love ice."

Lily poked her head through the entrance way door, before gaining the confidence to walk in to the new place in hopes of meeting her new room mate. And what an attractive guy he was- she would've blushed at the thought, had she not been too stubborn. "I'm Lily, the new roommate." she spoke calmly, a mature expression gracing her features. "You are? Your name seems to have slipped my mind~" she bluffed, having looked at his name on a sheet of paper just under ten minutes prior to entering the room. Or maybe she looked over a few times, in fear of forgetting.

Blinking, Kaito straightened up, an embarrassed blush making its way to his face as he was caught in the act of his secret pleasure. "Kaito." He said, quickly recomposing his features into a friendly smile. He put down his ice cream and wiped his hands on a nearby towel. Just as he was about to stick out his hand, he froze and really... /looked/ at her. His blush came back, but now not from the same emotion. His eyes skimmed down her barely clothed body, hesitatng at her bare hips and scanning over the skin of her chest a few more times then necessary. No! He had Miku! She was such a wonderful person, he could never hurt her! He shook the lewd, man-like thoughts from his head, and continued the action of greeting, putting back on the charming smile. "It's wonderful to meet you, I hope you love it here as much as the rest of us do."

Looking rather cautiosuly over the hand that was held out to her, she acted as though the name had finally came to memory as he 'reminded' her. "Ah, right- Kaito, now I remember~" a crooked smile found its place on her lips, trying not to blush as his eyes had wandered over her body. Rather than shaking the hand, she bowed slightly as a form of greeting- mainly to hide her face before any assumptions came along. As if she was going to touch his hands, she meant. They were probably filthy. Yes, that's it. "I hope I enjoy myself here too... where is my bedroom?" she asked rather timidly for a moment, before coughing and replacing the timidness with a rather bold tone toward the end of her question.

Slightly miffed at the obvious rejection, Kaito picked his ice cream back up, licking it quite sexually off the spoon he was using. "The director talked to us about that. It seems now that your here, we have an uneven number of girls, and ther's only two to a room. And since I'm the only one in the house with a room to myself, you'll be rooming with me." He said matter-of-factly, continuing his ministrations on the silverware. "If you want to grab your bags, I can show you right now." He added on, walking out of the kitchen and towards the stairs, throwing a look over his shoulder at the beautiful girl.

She nearly scoffed, the corner of her lip twitching. "...Well, I guess I can put up with that." she looked him up and down, as though implying that he was below her standards, and she'd probably toss him off the bed without a thought if he took up too much of her space. Though sometimes she wondered if she even had standards, seeing how she really was under her rude exterior. Sharing a room with a boy? How... embarrassing. "Oh.. Of course." Lily sighed as she picked up her bags, pursing her lips and trying to blow the hair out of her face, both of her hands occupied with luggage as she followed Kaito.

Heading up the stairs, Kaito took a bit of pleasure in the girls obvious trouble with her bags before he stopped, turned around, and gently took one from her hand, smiling cutely at her as he did so. He hopped up the rest of the stairs, turning and going into the last room in the hall, which just happened to be the one with the beautiful tower. He set he bags down on her side of the bed, having already cleared his belongings from it. "This is your side, and this is mine. I'm not really uptight about people going through my things, so you can do whatever. Were all family here." He smiled at her again. and threw his empty ice cream cup into the garbage. He then took off his coat, hanging it up in his closet and jumping on the bed, rolling onto his back and exposing his nicely toned stomach as his thin t-shirt rode up. "So /Lily/. Tell me about yourself."

With a small pout, she continued up the stairs. She didn't need /his/ help. Looking over the room Lily was rather satisfied with its appearance, and what was now on the bed was also of satisfactory. "Okay." she nodded, half paying attention to him. "There isn't anything to know about me, aside from the fact that I don't get along well with others." she gave him a dirty look, which was demolished by a smirk. "I'm also not one to go through others things, so you won't have to worry about that even if it doesn't bother you." she sat on the edge of the bed, as though disgusted by him. While inside her head, she was wondering if it would be okay to lay aside him- not that she meant anything intimate by it, but they /were/ sharing the bed... "So, what about you?" she asked, gathering up the courage and falling back beside her roommate on the bed. Her revealing top parted more, revealing just a bit more of her braless breasts. "Anything interesting?" she asked as though she didn't really care, turning to her side, body language seeming rather coy.

"Not really. I've been here the second longest, and I'm pretty friendly. I like Ice Cream, and I'm not too good with hot things." His gaze flashed to that exposing chest, then back up. "I'm currently dating, and in love with, Hatsune Miku, she's been here the longest out of all of us, and shes the house's star." He flipped to his stomach, not noticing when his shirt rode up once again, exposing the waistband of his blue boxers and his lovely hip bones. "Um... I don't think I'm very hrd to figure out, so I don't really need to tell you anything else that you won't figure out on your own. Do you have any questions about the other people in the house?" He leaned up on his elbows, placing his chin in his palms and watching the blond with interest.

After hearing the words 'Hatsune Miku', Lily's expression dropped and her attention was no longer to what Kaito was saying. "I see." her expression was a little pained, but seeing as at the moment she had no feelings for this boy her blunt habits would not waver. "Do you two have a mutual understanding that she's a queen slut?" she muttered under her breath, half hoping he heard what she had just said. "Any way, no. I don't really care about the others." she coughed awkwardly as she blushed, unable to take her eyes off the revealed flesh. After a moment of staring, she quickly turned over and closed her eyes as though it were a childish game of 'Shh, I'm sleeping.' or something like that, her skirt riding up and revealing the curves leading to her ass in a taunting manner, without her noticing that of course.

Oh how he wanted to reach out and run his hand up that wonderful thi- Slut? "Excuse me? I must have heard wrong. Did you say my girlfriend was a 'Queen Slut'?" He was stunned. Everybody love Miku! She was the shining star in this world full of popularity schemes and scandals, the one innocent girl, singing because she /loved/ it, not for money or guys, but because she genuinely loved to sing! He couldn't believe this newcomer could just walts in and call her a Slut! He just couldn't!

Lily snorted, trying not to laugh. "..." She smirked to herself as she rather than responding, began breathing lightly as an indication that she was now sleeping and he could fuck off. She was now ignoring him completely, off in her own little fantasy world inside of her mind.

In a rare fit of rage, Kaito launched himself over to her side of the bed, grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards him, flinging a leg over her so he was now straddling her hips. Grabbing her other wrist with his free hand, he pushed both her arms above her head, leaning down and staring into her eyes. "Don't ignore me! Explain that." He growled lowly, noting somewhere in the back of his mind that she smelled quite good.

Wincing slightly, Lily had nearly forgotten how fragile she was no matter how cocky she acted. "Explain what? A slut is a slut. Don't you knwo what sluts do?" she thought over their position, and her face went a dark shade of red. To distract herself, she insulted both him and his girlfriend further. "I mean haven't you two had sex? I bet she's looser than a hooker. Though, that's to be expected- since hookers have to be paid for, but since she's a /slut/, she probably gets way more ass than that." she nodded to herself all knowingly, struggling beneath him. "What a /warm/ welcome~" a small laugh escaped her soft lips.

Smiling coldly and leaning into the females ear, Kaito chuckled darkly. "I'll make it even warmer if you tell me where you get off on saying that about someone you don't even know~" He cooed, blowing in her ear softly. He then stuck his tongue out and licked the length of her neck, stopping once again at her ear and biting the skin below it lightly, making sure to leave a mark, just in case he had to use her words back at her.

"H-How so...?" the blond drifted off, no longer comprehending anything the instant his tongue touched her neck. A startled gasp came from her, followed by a rather loud moan. She closed her eyes tightly in embarrassment, her face hot as though pressed against a furnace. She had never done anything sexual with anyone, much less loving and she was of legal age- pathetic, perhaps. "..I don't want anything like that from /you/" her voice held a weak stubborness. "I've met her plenty of times, and seen her to plenty of things that I wish I hadn't." was all she bothered to say, shaking her head slightly in disgust.

"Hm~? Your souds tell me otherwise, but okay. I'll change my conditions then. Tell me everything you know, and I'll stop. If you don't, /I'll get worse./" He breathed the last part into the ear he was occupying, slipping both her wrists into one hand and reaching down to cup her breast with the other.

"O-Oh!" Another rather surprised gasp, Lily's eyes opening widely as she began to breathe a little heavily, the situation a little much for her. "I'm not saying anything to you, pervert. Aren't you just /loyal/ to your girlfriend. What a perfect pair. She probably hasn't even had sex with you yet because you can't hold an erection- or better yet, she has better looking people to fuck. Just like she does with your head. Hmph~" she regained control of her breathing, trying to think calmly and ignore tha hand that was touching her in an unfamiliar way.

Leaning back and smirking animalistically, Kaito slipped his hand underneath the skimpy clothing that adorned the girls body, stroking her tiny nipple with his finger. "Who me? I'm just tyring to get information out of you, it's rare that someone makes me angry. Also, even if you told anyone, who would they believe? The new girl who /dresses/ like a slut, or the kind hearted lovable Kaito whose been here for years without anytrouble?" He pressed a small kiss to her nose in arrogance. "Honey, you're not going to win here. You need to taste the darkness of this world before you get in too deep." He shifted as he said this, placing his knee inbetween her long pale legs, moving his thigh along her pelvis in a rythmic motion that matched the massaging of her breast.

Lily shivered and twisted beneath him as she tried to stiffle a moan. "Q-Quit it, plea-Ah!" her body unwillingly forced her to press into his thigh, enjoying the sensation all too much. "I'm not saying anything about it to you." she whimpered slightly, tears welling up in her eyes. She was a little scared, being the virgin that she was. Not only that, a part of her that she often ignored felt sorry for the oblivious moron.

"Looks like I'll just have to continue then." Moving his fingers from her chest, he trailed them down her exposed stomach, palming her hip and sliding it down to her thigh. Once there, he let his fingers crawl back upwards, his hand replacing his leg, at he pelvis. "Oh my, you're already so wet! And you call /my/ girlfriend a slut!" He smirked at her once more, leaning back down to her neck and ravaging it with his mouth, covering it with hickies. His hand started to move against her, massaging her roughly up and down, pressing into her underwear and feeling the heat coming from the other side of the fabric. "You really should just tell me you know, and you could save yourself all this trouble. You also wont hurt as much in the morning." He emphasized his words with a beastly bite to her neck, drawing her innocent blood and coating his lips with it.

Eyes wide with a mixture of fear and anticipation, Lily bucked her hips to gain more friction. "I won't say no matter what." her voice held determination, weakly closing her legs to try and stop his hand from moving. "D-Don't touch me down there..! And.. don't say things like /that/..." she began to cry rather silently, too stubborn to allow a sob to pass by her lips. Her neck began to throb, aware that she was now bleeding from his rough bite. She didn't want to lose her virginity like this, but she also didn't want to give in. What was more important? She couldn't decide, her body wanted more regardless of what her mind screamed and her legs soon gave up, and she spread them slightly as her back arched into the air.

Grinning like an asshole in triumph, Kaito leaned up to her face, pressing their lips together so she could taste herself on him. Feeling her legs spread, he felt an odd wave of victory wash through him. Though he hadn't gotten any information, he had won something today. He slid the already soaking fabric down her legs, and threw it to the side, pushing her skirt up over her stomach so he could have full access. He then took the tie that he hung on the side of his bed the night before and used it to tie her arms to the head board, making a secure knot he was pretty sure she wouldn't be able to get out of. Leaning back down once again, he pressed his lips to hers, forcing his tongue in and exploring her wet cavern, his hands already working on her chest.

As an immediate reaction, Lily used all of her strength to bite down on Kaito's tongue, and tugged violently. After this she spat in his mouth and though her arms were bound, she began to kick her legs back and forth in hopes of freedom. "Put my skirt down! I d-don't want /you/ seeing me like... this..." she panted, blushing heavily. Her kicks grew rather weak in mere moments.

"Seeing you like what, your clothing barely covers more then it is right now." He cooed, licking his lips and leaning down to take her nipple into his mouth, biting it softly in punishment before swirling his tongue around it as he massaged the other one, his free hand once again trailing downwards to her pelvis and massaging there as well.

"A-AH!" Her body twisted and turned, unable to stay still as pleasure took over her body and her legs wrapped around the boys waist, nearly giving in entirely. Her body anticipated whilst her voice protested whenever words could be mustered. "U-Untie me, you're hurting my wrists..!" this of course was her own fault, moving so much and struggling. "..I-I feel so hot..." she muttered. "Open a window.. I-it's hot in here all the sudden..~" she was hardly paying attention anymore, and her eyes rolled back in ecstasy.

For once he complied, only stopping his movements on one breast so he could reach up and untie her hands. He took her wrist though, sliding his palm down her arm, her side, coming to rest on her hip where he wrapped it around her back. Lifting her up quickly, he then rammed two of his fingers inside of her at the same moment, roughly biting the skin between her breasts as he did so. "Does it feel good, /Lily/?" He murmured into her skin, starting to move his fingers in and out of her, adding another one after a bit.

Her fingers at the instant she was free found their way into and tangled themselves in Kaito's hair. "M-More fingers..!" she whined, surprising herself with how horny she had become. Moans tore through her larynx, eyes glazed over with sexual desire unlike anything she had ever experienced. Her body needily pressed into his hand, hoping that he would fufill her desires with haste. "D-Don't tell anyone about this..!" she suddenly shouted out in between moans, needing to yell something out to distract herself from the wet noises she could hear coming from where Kaito had so kindly shoved his fingers up. Her face if at all possible twisted into a darker shade of red, beginning to sweat just a bit. Lily pouted slightly. "It'd feel better if you'd give me /more/." she whispered seductively, feeling damn well naughty as of now. The wet sounds that came from her pussy filled the room with her moans, she had given up with ease.

Kaito could feel his manhood stirring at the sights and sounds that greeted him in the form of this gorgeous broad in front of him. He slid more of his slim fingers inside her, letting her body drop unceremoniously to the bed once again, leaning down and pressing into her as his arm continued to pump her. "Are you always such a whore? Or is it just for me?" He panted out, leaning his forehead into her chest as his other hand clenched the skin at her hip, the fingers inside her spreading apart and curling.

Gasping and moaning, Lily's voice shook as she responded to the question. "I-I've never... this.. J-Just you.." she gave up on explaining, and saved herself an entire story of embarrassment. She had never even so much as touched herself, everything was so new to her. As the male began to curl his fingers inside of her, she let out a louder moan. "T-That feels weird..!" She huffed, though she knew it felt a /good/ kind of weird. "O-Oh~!" She gasped, legs no longer around Kaito, but spreading open for him widely at his sides so that he could get in deeper.

Miku would never let me touch her like this/, was the thought that stopped his body. Reality came crashing back into his mind like a semi truck. He was cheating on his girlfriend. He leaped to the end of the bed, practically ripping his fingers from the blond goddess, and stared at her in disbelief. How could he do this? He felt so dirty, so impure! "I-I...!"

"A-Ah..." Lily sat up, crawling toward the end of the bed. "W-Why... did you stop..?" she panted, nearly falling off the bed for she hadn't noticed she had reached the edge of it. "She does these things behind your back, so what does it matter?" she still had that cocky, ignorant edge in her voice as though it were her self-defense system. Her neck was bleeding quite a bit, blood dripping onto the sheets. She paid no heed to the blood dripping down her chest and onto the blanket, her sexual needs obviously of higher priority.

Reaching up, he lightly carressed her cheek, finally noticing the growing interest he had in her even though she came off as a complete bitch. "It isn't fair to either of you..." He said softly, the sdness he felt was surely there in his eyes, dripping down his cheeks. Noticing the blood, he leaned forward, licking it off her pale skin as best he could.

"O-Oh..." she blushed, looking away as he licked up the blood. Shoving at him, she gave him a look of annoyance. "You shouldn't have been doing this in the first place, sicko." she climbed under the blankets and got comfy, trying to pretend that none of this had taken place. She ignored his tears, though she felt the need to wipe them away. She ignored everything, and in her haze, she suddenly fell out of consciousness.

Staring at her for a few moments, he leaned over and pressed a kiss to her head. "I know," he whispered, "I'm sorry." And then he stood up, and walked silently out, a face of determination and anger on his god like features.

. . .

Thank you all for reading the first Chapter of my fanfiction here. This is an unusual pairing for me, considering I mostly favor yaoi. I couldn't resist the idea of Kaito x Lily. It was like BITCHPLZMUSTDO. This is in fact a collaborative piece of writing, 50/50 split for credit between my commander and I. 3


End file.
